batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Pot
Plant Pot is the seventh episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 1, 2010. It is the twentieth episode overall. Plot Harley Quinn wakes up in a small room with only a bed and black, windowless walls. It seems to be a mirror all around her. A door with a grey outlining opens and the Joker enters. Harley lunges at him but he stops her. Joker chains her to the bed where she calls him a monster. At the apartment, Two-Face does not respond to anything as he lies, silently on the couch. Ivy is pacing around the room waiting for a phone call. The phone rings and as she answers, it is Maroni. Maroni allows her to access his mafia. Ivy smiles and thanks him. At his base, Maroni faces Falcone. Maroni tells him if he will help the heroes he'll help the villains. Falcone stands coldly until he leaves without a word. Bruce watches a movie. Dick and Barbara are studying. Dick tells Bruce to keep the movie quiet as he can't focus. Bruce sarcastically responds and turns it down. On the TV a crime alert pops up. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara run down to the Batcave. At a plant observatory, people run, screaming. Poison Ivy is using the plants to attack the people. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl show up. Batgirl and Robin guide the people to safety while Batman fights Poison Ivy. However, after a fight she uses her powers to lunge herself out of the observatory. Barbara Kean picks James Jr. up and tells him that she knows about Project Cadmus. He tells her she has no idea and that he just goes in and out. Barbara tells him lying won't work. He insists he is not. Barbara looks at him, concerned and then wonders. At the museum, Cameron cleans up the shop and then prepares to leave. The curator, sadly, walks up to him and tells him that because of sales, the gift shop will be closes temporarily until the museum is able to produce more money to keep the shop open. Cameron says he understands and turns in his key. The curator tells him that he will try to reassign Cameron to a new section of the museum but for now he won't receive pay. Ivy and Two-Face storm into an underground base with the mafia. Riddler, Penguin, and Clayface pay a card game. They tell them that Joker toke Harley somewhere in Coast City. The two and the mafia leave the base and go back up. At the GCPD, Gordon and Sarah discuss date plans. Sawyer walks in and asks Sarah if she and Allen can have the day off. Montoya is still getting over Clayface's trickery. Sarah allows them and Sawyer and Allen leave. Gordon tells Sarah that Barbara is mostly at the mansion discussing the escapees and so he is free most days. Sarah asks him why Barbara is still talking about random villains she doesn't have to worry about. Gordon passes it off as talking about Gordon capturing the villains. Sarah again says that Batman captures the villains. In the Batcave, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl interrogate Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze about Ivy's interest and what she usually did. They both tell them that she was very good friends with Harley and stayed with her when she broke out. The three use this to their advantage and find Two-Face where he tells them that he and Ivy are trying to find Harley who was kidnapped by the Joker. Batman battles him until Two-Face overpowers the hero. Robin and Batgirl find Ivy and they are captured and trapped in vines. Batman finds them and decides to alert the GCPD about this as they can't take on Ivy, Two-Face and the mafia. Allen, Sawyer, and Montoya are called in by Sarah saying it is an emergency and they need to join a task force to catch Ivy, Two-Face, and the mafia. Sawyer ignores hers but Allen decides to leave. At a hospital, Jervis wakes up and finds out he is being held there until he wakes up and will be taken back to Arkham. He accidently orders a nurse to set him free and she obeys. He is surprised as he can now mind control people. He realizes the acid must allow him to. At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne walks into the science division and Dr. Langstrom is there. With Wayne is Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Bruce tells the scientists there that he has hired Leslie Thompkins to work to find the cancer cure. Langstrom tells Wayne that he was hired to find the cure. Wayne tells him he gave him three months and he has found nothing. Langstrom frowns and packs up. He then leaves. Allen, Gordon, and several other police officers patrol Gotham. After many plants are found grown in the cement ground, they follow the trail. When they get to the last one, Ivy ambushes them. Allen and Gordon escape. The mafia shoots at them but they run off. The two call in Batman. At the Batcave, Dick and Barbara study when they here a crime alert. They take this as a chance to prove themselves to Bruce. Robin and Batgirl show up and together with Gordon and Allen they stop the mafia and lead them to a trap set by Ivy and they are tied up. Two-Face and Ivy try to free them but the four heroes stop them. Ivy smiles as she sets another trap mentally with her powers and Robin and Batgirl are caught. Gordon and Allen are then told by Jervis, who has just shown up, to run away. They do. Ivy and Two-Face ask Jervis to join them. He happily complies for an excuse to use his powers. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 16.14 million U.S. live viewers. *All main cast members appear in this episodes *This episode received negative reviews. It scored a 25% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 38 out of 100 on Metacritic. *This episode ends off on a "To Be Continued".